Sue-pour Smesh Bruthas 4
Brawl 2.0 The Review Gameplay Brawl has you beat people up, but instead of actual fighting game characters, it is now Nintendo characters! Almost all of the Melee and Brawl verterans are here! There are new characters as well, heck, we even got PAC-MAN AND MEGA MAN! Now to the actual gameplay. Again, in regular fighting games, you assault characters to lower their HP, but in the world of SMAASH, you assault characters to build up their damage meter, the higher the damage, the more the characters fly! If your opponents get knocked off the screen, that’s K.O.! If you ''get knocked off the stage, then just jump or use a special move that makes you jump high. But if you are using Little Mac, then you’re fucked. There are three game modes: * Time: In this mode, you knock people off the stage to get points! If the time runs out, and all people have tied, then ”Sudden Death” commences! In “Sudden Death”, people have 300% damage, so '''WATCH OUT! * Stock: People have a set number of stocks (lives). If people get knocked off the screen, they lose a stock! * Coins: A mode returning from Melee and Brawl! There are other modes too: * Classic Mode: In this mode, you fight characters in a arcade like mode, then at the end, you fight, '''''MASTER HAND AND CRAZY HAND! THERE IS EVEN MASTER CORE! * Training: Just what it says on the tin, you have freedom, you can customise the training battle whether you like! * Blow-up the Targets: One of the former modes in classic mode, now turned into a Stadium Mode. You blow-up targets with a bomb. * Stage Builder: ENTIRELY DIFFERENT FROM BRAWL. * Multi-Man: This game mode is decent at best. * Smash Run: This is 3DS exsclusive. In this game mode, you traverse through a maze-like environment, collecting stat upgrades, just like in Kirby Air Ride! * Special Smash: You choose special condition for the match, like floaty or heavy! * A new way to smash! 8 Player Smash arises!: Yep. Instead of the standard 4 players, you now got 8 PLAYERS! There, that’s al- Just kidding, we have to talk about the games bad mechanics. Little Macintosh: One of the worst characters in the game. He is powerful, yeah, thats a good start. BUT... and it is a VERY BIG BUT, HIS RECOVERY, YOU KNOW, THE WAY TO GO BACK TO THE STAGE, FUCKING SUCKS! Classic Mode (Wii U version): '''Fucking horrible. The worst part is where you have to go through Master Core’s ultimate form, which can be fought if the difficulty is set to 9.0 or higher, MASTER FUCKING FORTRESS!! HE IS SO FUCKING HARD, THAT YOU‘LL WANT TO FUCKING CRY!! and probably the worst of all: '''Smash Tour: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUGH. THIS. FUCKING. BLOWS. LOOK AT THIS. '''Graphics The graphics are more colourful than Brawl! Sound Music Smash 4 was given the honour of weakest soundtrack in smash. Come on, fans, SSB4‘s Main Theme is awesome!! Voice Acting The announcer is voiced by Xander Mobus. He is the first announcer to talk full sentences! Don’t believe what I said? Then go and watch the 50 fact extravaganza to see what I mean! Also, some characters have new voices. Fox‘s SSB4 voice isn’t great though... Fox: (screams like he’s having a seizure) SFX Still sounds like a Bowling Alley! Cutscenes The TRAILERS are the CUTSCENES! Reception Fans and Critics The 3DS version received positive reviews, with a current rating of 85/100 on Metacritic and 86.1% on GameRankings. The game has been praised for its large and diverse character roster, its improvements to game mechanics, and its variety of multiplayer options. Some criticisms include a lack of single player modes and issues concerning the 3DS hardware, such as the size of characters on the smaller screen when zoomed out and latency issues during both local and online multiplayer. There were also reports of players damaging their 3DS Circle Pads while playing the game excessively, and to an extent, the circle pad can easily fall off. WHAT A SHOCKER! The 3DS version sold over a million copies in its first weekend on sale in Japan and had sold more than 3.22 million copies worldwide as of October 2014. The 3DS version was nominated for both "Best Fighting Game" and "Best Handheld/Mobile Game" at the 2014 Video Game Awards, but lost to the Wii U version and Blizzard Entertainment's Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft, respectively. The Wii U version received critical acclaim, with a Metacritic score of 92/100 and a GameRankings score of 92.39%, being among the best games of 2014, is also awarded the Metacritic's Game of the Year and the second-highest rated game of the series after Brawl ''(even though Brawl was a party-friendly mess). The 2014 Video Game Awards even awarded the Wii U version with the "Best Fighting Game" award. The game was lauded for improving everything the 3DS version offered (excluding Classic Mode and Master fucking fortress) and significantly improving the online experience. ''Super Smash Bros. 4 won "favorite video game" at the 2016 People's Choice Awards. As of February 2016, the Wii U version is the 5th best selling Wii U game, whereas the 3DS version is the 7th best selling Nintendo 3DS game. My Thoughts It’s a good game, and improves everything that Brawl did. Replay Value The game has even more unlockable characters and unlockable stages than it’s predcessor! Final Thoughts Overall... Super Smash Bros. 4 is a game that I can come back to, it’s fun and my favourite smash game! Final Verdict Gameplay: 8/10 Graphics: 10/10 Sound: 10/10 Cutscenes: 1/10 Overall: